


Frivolous

by Fantasiasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired By Sense8, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: Castiel and Dean meet as sensates for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some violence and mild swearing.

Dean screamed. One of his cluster was under tremendous pain. He felt the fire in his leg, his shaky breaths, his blood pulsing hot in his temple. The clock by his sweat stained pillow read 03:45. His cluster father already explained to him that he would share feeling but there wasn't a visual connection being established and he didn't know why. He was only 15, so presumably the connections hadn't matured yet. The needless pain frustrated him and he felt light headed trying to twist out of bed. The pain in his leg seemed to be subsiding but the anxiety and terror were only getting stronger. He tried to logically calm his brain down, 'you're not there' he repeated over and over as he went to get some water. Apparently, however, being special meant putting up with bullshit that woke you up in the middle of the day. Dean wasn't even sure if he should really have been a sensate, as he didn't really care about people other than his mum and brother. As he looked up from the tap he found himself looking down at a road and little specs of people. There was a strong hand pulling his hair, lifting his head slightly. He could feel his hands hurting from their tight grip to the metal banister, made more slippery by sweat. 'Respect your elders' the breath smelt of pickled eggs and beer 'or did your father never tell you that?' Dean rotated his feet in the air. 

'Fuck my father' Dean whispered 'and fuck you too.' He kicked his working leg back into the man's crotch. Thankfully the man didn't let go of his hair as he recoiled backwards, pulling Dean behind the rails back onto the balcony. Dean kicked back again blindly, hearing a groan turned round. That second kick had managed to get the guy on the ground. 'Don't' Dean punched the man in the face 'Pull' punch 'That' punch 'Shit' punch 'Again'. Dean stood up, pains shooting up his leg when he accidentally leant on it. He wouldn't be as cool as his movie icons, hopping away but Dean would take that as a win anyway, and he couldn't do anything about the leg. 

He noticed the boy finally when he had hopped down the stairs and on his way home. He didn't know how he knew the way, probably the voodoo sensate hocus pocus. It felt too natural to be wrong. 'Thanks' the boy was darker, with blue eyes and a serious expression 'but I feel like that could have been handled better.' 

'Better?' Dean scoffed 'so this broken leg was just part of the plan?' 

'I think it's fractured actually.' Castiel coughed, with a ting of embarrassment 'He's my father's friend. I will have to see him later. Talking would have been more beneficial. Or begging.'

'Begging?' Dean wondered if Castiel had done that before, or whether he'd had that treatment before. 

'What's wrong with begging?' Castiel said. 

'Do you have no balls?' Dean liked that Castiel had to slightly look up to him. It felt like he was winning the argument, except with Castiel's monotone statements he wasn't sure what kind of conversation he was even having.

'You must value pride over non violence. I think pride and respect are outdated notions, violence should never be justified.'

'Ok. Whatever. Anyway. My name is Dean.' Dean held his hand out for a handshake, which Castiel pondered over for a minute, then high fived. Dean was kind of confused but shrugged it off. 

'I'm Castiel. Noah informed me of this arrangement. I reside in Moscow. I hear you are American?'

'Yeah.' Dean replied 'Land of eagles, guns and dreams. Pretty sweet. Anyway. Why does your pop's friend do that?'

'He's an old friend.' Castiel sighed, 'I'm just glad he has no children but my dad sends me now and again to check he hasn't died choking on his own vomit.'

'Doesn't your dad know he's putting you in danger?'

'He is old fashioned. He thinks violence develops a boy's character, that it is never too early to deal with reality. I want to be a child a little longer, though.'

Don't sound like you've ever been a child, Dean thought. 'Yeah I get that. Probably would be my dad's stance if he was still around. I'm glad he ain't.'

Castiel looks around Dean's kitchen 'It's so small. You dropped your glass.' 

'Ah shit.' Dean starts picking up the pieces. 'Good thing Sammy sleeps like a log and mum's working night shift then.' 

'It's night here. Sorry to disturb you.' They reach Castiel's house. His leg is sore from bearing the weight all the way.

'Are you going to the hospital?' 

'No. I've broken my leg before' Castiel replies 'This will heal soon, it is just a fracture. No more than a week. I'm sure father won't notice me missing school, he'd probably encourage it.' 

Dean let the silence settle. 'Well. I've got school tomorrow and my father would not encourage that. Could you leave?'

'I don't know how to.' 

Dean settled under the covers, eventually drifting off to Castiel's breathing. It was strange how comfortable he was already.


End file.
